


A Fighter Worth Commemoration (Beast Boy x Reader)

by ThisUserIsGayerThanYou



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fighter Reader, Illegal Underground Ring, Reader Is Badass, Romance, Slow To Update, help me, i have no inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisUserIsGayerThanYou/pseuds/ThisUserIsGayerThanYou
Summary: She fought in the ring, she fought villains stupid enough to challenge her. She's never fought the Teen Titans. She never planned to either. Seeing how strong they were, possibly stronger than her with the whole team, she didn't dare try. Carrying a horrible secret, her powers strengthen with every hit she takes, but she doesn't show her strength in the ring. She relies on hand to hand combat, her human abilities instead of her immortal ones.





	1. The Debt

**Author's Note:**

> So, this book is also on my Quotev account, Noized. I'm just putting it here with no reason.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bruised, battered, broken. She was ready for a break, ready to collapse anywhere she could. (H/C) hair matted to her head with sweat and blood, (E/C) eyes dull and sunken, bags decorating the underside of the female's orbs. Her tattered clothes were hanging just by a few threads, hardly covering her breasts and lower area. Her feet, which were bare since she didn't have shoes, were covered in scrapes and bruises, blood seeping from a few open wounds. The fight she had been in was obviously only a few minutes ago, and her weary body quite beaten. She didn't last long in the hands of her fighter. She was lucky she even lasted a few minutes. The ring was a horrible place to be, but with each fight she won, she was paid a fair amount of money to sustain food for a few days and maybe a new set of clothing. 

Every fighter was given a small phone, a flip phone capable of calling and texting, so the boss could call to schedule a fight if they haven't communicated any way to anyone in a while. He liked to keep in touch with his clients. Breaking the phone was unacceptable, seeing how it was not theirs and they would be punished if it contained even the smallest crack.

(Y/n) leaned against a building, one arm draped across her stomach, firmly pressing it against the large, profusely bleeding wound. Yelping during the process of pressing harder, her dull eyes sealed shut in pain. Her vision blurred for a second before it focused again, but it got harder to keep them open. She was tired and beaten. She couldn't keep going much more. Her body would give out the more she kept going; already trying to force her to the ground and sleep.

Her body slipped from the wall and fell forward, but didn't hit the ground. Green hands covered in grey and black gloves came into her vision, holding her sides, slowly lowering her to the ground, their legs under her back, holding her up. (Y/n) eyes blurred, fluttering as she tried to focus on the green face and dark green eyes. His mouth moved as he spoke, but she couldn't hear, drifting in and out of consciousness. He seemed to have given up on trying to talk to her and looked up, speaking to someone else.

The figure holding her suddenly moved, bringing her with him as he stood, following three other people in front of him. One person walked beside him, chatting with the green being. She didn't bother to try and figure out who the other person was, falling unconscious quickly in the arms of the stranger.

(Y/n) absolutely hated being around unknown people. The ring was something else; she may have not known who she was going up against, but she got to fight. When she was around people she couldn't fight, she wasn't comfortable. So, waking up on an unknown bed, wrapped in bandages -where the wounds were really bad- she started freaking out. She was unable to bend her right arm, or the needle connected to the I.V bag would be pushed deeper, which would hurt worse.

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she pulled the needle out and made sure the liquid wouldn't drip onto the floor, swinging her legs over the side. Her shirt was thrown away, leaving her in a sports bra she didn't recognize and plenty of bandages wrapped around her torso, and shorts she didn't recognize as her own. Bandages snaked up both her legs, covering most of the skin. Bother her arms were wrapped from the wrist to elbow, small patches on her biceps. She felt sore. Her whole body ached and begged her to lie back down, but she didn't.

Taking her phone from the table, she opened it to find nothing and shoved it into her pocket. Her eyes lifted from her hands, which were just left with a few cuts and scratches here and there -knuckles only raw flesh-, to the room she was placed in. A queen-sized bed with blue sheets, bookcase and filing cabinets, a spartan, dojo-sort of feel to it -not much decoration and lots of white walls and brown woods and cupboards. The I.V holster-metal-thing-hook-stuff was beside the bed, now looking quite empty. (Y/n) noted that this was quite plain and left the room, also noting how silent the hallways were. She took small steps, using the wall as a support, as her head turned, memorizing everything around her.

Other doors led to different areas, most of which were bedrooms or maybe a small storage. (Y/n) didn't really bother to look around, walking into a larger room, the sliding door opening unexpectedly. She stumbled when it did, grabbing at the wall to keep from falling. Her eyes widened as she scanned the large room. It had flat panel computer displays, TV, and power storage of the tower, and  the main computer and communication suites. One wall was made entirely of glass from floor to ceiling, allowing a view out over the bay and Jump City. (Y/n) limped through the room towards the window, awing silently at the view, leaning onto the cool glass.

She never saw Jump City from a high view; it was actually quite a sight. Normally she only saw the streets and walls of buildings, but never above that. Everything above the rooftops was sky and the horizon. The sun glinted off the windows of buildings, shining brightly in the light. The sun only seemed to be just rising, giving the sky and slight clouds a soft pink, orange, blue and red lighting. (Y/n)'s gaze wouldn't leave the sight, her breath partially fogging up the glass, which made her giggle softly and wipe away. She never felt happier about being this high. She never though it would be this beautiful either.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

With a short shriek, (Y/n) fell to the side, only to be caught and held in someone's arms. Her breath fell short as she panicked, trying to escape their grasp. It didn't take much as they let her go, allowing the girl to launch herself a few feet away, then turn to face them. The first person her eyes landed on stood in front of the others. He wore green tights with black ankle-high steel-toed boots, green elbow-high gloves, a short-sleeve green t-shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow letter "R" inside a black circle over his left pectoral muscle, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that has a yellow interior. He had on a black-and-white domino mask, had his black hair spiked backwards, light skin and an athletic-build. 

Her eyes scanned him quickly, then moved onto the next person beside him. A female with long fiery-red hair down to her waist and straight with bangs. She had small eyebrows, and green eyes with light-green scleras (or in other words, the whites of her eyes are colored light-green). She was tall, with bright orange/tanish skin, and her outfit is mostly violet with a belt, her neck and gauntlets being silver. She also wore a silver armband on her right arm. She wore a sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a mini-skirt, and thigh-high boots all in violet, and her tight-high boots had white stockings. 

(Y/n) still said nothing, nor did they, as she moved on. Another girl, wearing an indigo cloak with a hood, with matching indigo ruffled ankle-boots with blackish-gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blueish-black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together. The dark aura of her caused (Y/n) to take a small step back, but kept her ground. 

The next wasn't much of a show. Half cybernetic, half man, dark skin, one dark eye, the other red but cybernetic. Wasn't much for her to think of. 

She sighed, rubbing her eyes lightly when she moved on, but stopped mid rub when her un-rubbed-and-closed eye landed on green skin. Dark green eyes, green hair, pointy green ears, canines that stood out a bit from his lips, a black a purple suit, a silver belt around his waist, the middle silver part a circle. He smiled softly and waved a bit, meeting the girl's eyes. She dropped hers to the floor and shifted uncomfortably.

The cyborg started. "We aren't going to hurt you-"

(Y/n) sneered, interrupting. "Yeah, I've noticed. If you were, you'd have already hurt me, not allow me to see who you guys were then speak." She flashed a glare towards them.

The cloaked female levitated off the ground and held her arms out in defense, the not-so-human-like girl following her actions, green balls forming in her hands, eyes turning a bright green. (Y/n)'s eyes widened in fear as she backed up a bit, bringing her arms up to cover her face in reflex. It was the one move she was taught to start with; instead of being on offence first, be one defense, cover yourself and wait till they tire themselves out before you start swinging unless they have you in a position where you must change from defense to offense. It was her first thought seeing their attack, though she doubted it would do any good against magic.

Seeing the female's distress, the leader motioned for them to lower their hands. He stepped closer towards her and lightly pushed her arms down, meeting her eyes.

"You're in our debt, (Y/n)," he said, dropping her arms, "for saving your life. Thank Beast Boy, not me. If it was me, I would've thrown you into a hospital."

She looked away and nodded. The tone in his voice was firm, making it noticeable that his word was final. She didn't have a say at all. He stayed scanning her face for any signs of her might starting to argue, but saw none. He nodded slightly and strode to the door, stopping once more.

"You will not leave this tower, or our side, until you've paid off your debt." 

And with that, he was gone. (Y/n) stared at the floor, her eyes watering. She hated people like him. She absolutely hated them. Her parents were just like that; demanding, harsh and overprotective, but not in a good way. She came to despise them after they locked her in the attic, which was her room at the time, and wouldn't allow her to leave for anything. All because she was late once.

She wasn't going to let them see her cry, though. She could feel the sympathetic look from the green-skinned boy, his eyes watching her as she hung her head, tears threatening to spill, hidden by her (h/c) hair.

With a long sigh, she raised her hand and wiped her eyes, smiling at them when she picked her head up. "Well, since I'm here, I might as well get to know you guys."


	2. The Voice

(Y/n) wouldn't leave the new room she was given. Despite the walls being a plain white, the bed also white.... Everything was plain white. It killed her. But she had a great view of Jump City (and a window that would open) that she stared out of everyday. The window was always open, letting the young female to lean on the window sill and stick her head out of the window, enjoying the warm day and soft wind.

With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes, listening to the soft sounds in the air. The waves crashing against the rocks and beach, birds cawing lightly in the distance. City noises that were faintly audible in the distance. It came as calming a peaceful. The wind that sang softly through the sky, flowing gently through the air, occasionally pushing a few strands of (h/c) hair in her hair, which she just pushed back behind her ear. Her (e/c) orbs stayed closed as she listened, drowning out every other noise around her, failing to notice the door to her room opening, a certain green-skinned boy stepping through. She opened her mouth, singing softly to pass time.

"A paper crown, and a heart made of glass. A tattered gown, and her kingdom of ash. She walks alone, she can never look back. The story of a queen whose castle has fallen to the sea."

With soft notes flowing through the air, the song, Paper Crown, was a song her mother had sung her when she was little. It was one she could relate to.

"She'll make it out, but she's never the same. She's looking down, at the scars that remain. But you hold your ground, though your kingdoms in flames. Cause it's the story of a queen who's castle has fallen to the sea. Knowing there's no one who will be a king that will come and save his queen."

A queen who walks on her own. A girl who has fought her own battles, desperate.

"When all she needs, when all she wants, when all she finds. When all she is, and ever was, is compromised. Cause there's no one to love her. When you build your walls too high. And there's no one to love you when you build your walls too high."

Walls to keep others out. To keep people from finding her. Hurting her. Holing herself inside to stay away.

"She's looking out, from the war that's inside. She's screaming out, cause no one survived. But when you're all alone, you wait and you hide. Cause it's the story of a queen whose castle has fallen to the sea. Knowing, there's no one who will be a king that will come and save his queen."

No one to be her king to help save her. To help her back up. To break down the walls she built. Someone strong enough to keep trying.

"When all she needs, when all she wants, when all she finds. When all she is, and ever was, is compromised. Cause there's no one to love her. When you built your walls too high. And there's no one to love you when you build your walls too high."

(Y/n) opened her eyes to stare out into the horizon, longing to jump into the sea and swim. To feel free.

"There is no one, who is strong enough, to save your love. There's no fairytale. There's no fairytale."

A fairytale with a happy ending. Never true. She knew that. No one was ever strong enough to keep trying. They gave up after a while, moving on to someone easier to get.

"When all she needs, when all she wants, when all she finds. When all she is, and ever was, is compromised. Cause there's no one to love her. When you build your walls too high. And there's no one to love you when you trap yourself inside."

She ended softly, dropping her head to hang, staring longingly at the ground. She never knew what freedom was. She felt trapped everyday. She knew what that felt like.

Beast Boy smiled softly, moving a bit closer. "You have a beautiful voice," he said.

(Y/n) yelped in fear, jumping, only to hit her head on the window. Beast Boy pulled her away from the window and started freaking out. "I'm sorry! Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" He stood in front of her, quite worried. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you."

(Y/n) waved it off, rubbing the back of her head where she hit. She looked away, but didn't reply, stepping back from him. It's been at least three days since she's been trapped in the tower, ever since then she hasn't spoken a word. She would only reply with head shakes, hand movements or shrugs, never words. Her singing was the first Beast Boy heard her voice, besides when she first spoke to them, yelling at Cyborg and when she said she wanted to get to know them, but never said a word during it. She fell silent, using simple sign language, such as 'thank you' putting your fingers to your chin and moving them outward in a short crescent, which happened to be the only one she used.

Beast Boy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I wanted to ask if you needed anything..." He trailed off and looked around the room with a disgusted look. "Or if you would like to do something with the room. It's bland."

She only shrugged, moving past him back to the window. She leaned on it, sticking her head back out, ignoring the boy behind her. He didn't really stare at her, admiring her figure. The (f/c) tank top hugged her thin body nicely, jeans a bit baggy but nonetheless fit her waist. She was barefoot, not bothering to walk around the small room with shoes on all the time. Her shoulder blades, from where he could see, were covered in light scars, contrasting against her caramel skin. They zigzagged across her shoulders, a few going down her arms, the rest disappearing under her shirt.

**_(Yes, you will have dark/er, kinda, skin. 1. Your parents will be mixed. Dad's African-American, mom's Native American. Meaning both had dark/medium skin, giving you a mix of both, in the middle. 2. If you don't like it, don't read. Because I will not tolerate any type of comment saying how you should choose the skin color. Most people choose pale. I'm doing it differently. Don't like? Leave.)_ **

Without a second thought, he reached over and ran a finger lightly across the damaged skin. (Y/n) reacted violently, turning as quick as possible and pushing him back, landing on him and holding his arms above his head. Beast Boy turned his head and closed his eyes, waiting for a punch, but the grip on his wrists loosened and she stood, rubbing her arm sheepishly. The look upon her face, half-hidden by her hair, was one of fear and sympathy. Beast Boy only stared at her in shock, sitting up slowly.

"I get it." He rubbed the back of his head, where he smacked it against the ground. "Don't touch the scars." He laughed lightly as if trying to make a joke out of it, but it did nothing.

"I-I'm sorry..." Her voice was hoarse, scratchy and slow as if she was holding back. She never knew her own strength. There were always times she was weaker than she thought, or stronger than usual. She always ended up hurting people. The Teen Titans weren't people she wanted to hurt, nor did she want to fight. They always won. But, pouncing on Beast Boy like that, she saw the fear in his eyes when they widened. She saw how afraid of her he was. She hated herself for hurting those who didn't deserve it. "I-I... I di-didn't mean to..." Her voice cracked at the end. She brought her fist up to her mouth, trying to hide the sobs already escaping her lips. Tears dripped steadily off her chin, flowing freely from her eyes as she dropped to her knees in front of him, shaking her head.

Beast Boy scrambled to his knees, closer to her, reaching up to brush the tears away, quite confused. He pushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ears, continuing to wipe tears with his thumbs from her cheeks. He managed a soft smile, running a hand through her hair. "Don't cry!" He said with a light chuckle. "You didn't mean to. It's okay. I'm not hurt." He pulled her closer, resting her head on his shoulder, giving up his shirt for her to dampen. One hand held her head while the other ran through her hair and down her back, slowly going back up and through her hair again, repeating the process a few times till her sobs reduced to hiccups and sniffling. He loosened his grip on her, letting her pull back a wipe her tear-stained face with her hand, ignoring the wet feeling on his shoulder. "Are you alright now?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

She nodded slowly, not raising her gaze to meet his eyes. She brought her hand to her chin, thanking him silently with sign language. He smiled and stood up, holding a hand for her to take, which she did, cautiously. He didn't say anything as he took his leave, waving to her as the door closed.

She couldn't think of better timing when her phone rang loudly, echoing in the room.

 **"(L/n)!!"**  Her boss shouted.

"Ah, yes sir?" She warily answered, holding the phone a bit further from her ringing ear.

 **"You're scheduled for tonight at nine. I expect you to win, I'm betting a fair amount on you,"**  he growled.

She bit your thumb nail, anxious. "Yes, sir. I'll try my best."

He huffed into the receiver.  **"You don't win, I'm kicking you out. You don't come, I'm kicking you out. You come late, I'm kicking you out. Be there on time. I'm counting on you, (L/n)."**  He hung up.

The female groaned, closing her phone. How she would get out of the Tower was a terrifying question she didn't want to answer. Robin would kill her, no doubt. Though... Her gaze turned to the window left open. She could jump from the window. It was at least a three hundred foot fall. Not that far from where she's fallen before. Jumping from a plane and landing face first in the dirt was the highest. It would probably send shocks up her legs, make them like jelly for a bit, but she could do it, nonetheless.

(Y/n) checked the time on her phone, pressing the volume button to light up the front. The lights flashed for a second, the numbers a bright white. 3:42. She had a few hours, though on foot, while running, it would take at least 45 minutes to get to the Underground. So to get there on time, she had to leave around 7:45, 8:00. That meant going to bed earlier than the Titans, possibly making it suspicious. She had to take the risk though. She needed to get there.

With or without letting them know she was leaving.


	3. The Fight

Robin. Wouldn't. Leave. Her. Side. She needed to use the bathroom? He stood outside the door. She stood beside the window in the living room? He was against the closest wall watching. She walked down the corridor? He was right behind her. (Y/n) was fed up with it, her hands against the wall as she banged her head against it. Robin stood right behind her, arms crossed, raising an eyebrow at her actions, but stayed in his place. He didn't say a word as he watched her, knowing she'll tire herself out.

But not as quick as he thought.

She stood there for over and hour and a half, pounding her head at a steady pace into the wall, but finally stopped, keeping her head against the wall. She wore a different outfit than from earlier; black leggings and jean shorts, a loose razorback shirt with a (f/c) sports bra underneath. Her (h/c) hair was pulled up in a high ponytail braid, dangling down her neck. Robin was suspicious of the sudden change in outfits and cute hairstyle, not something that would be worn inside normally.

"Are you done?" He asked, striding over to her side.

She groaned in a reply and slid down the wall, lying on her back on the floor, but said nothing. As usual. Her eyes remained closed as she slung her arm over her face. Robin shook his head and left the room. He knew leaving her alone wasn't a great idea, but he was going to keep an eye on her no matter what. If it meant letting her stay alone, he would do it.

(Y/n) heard the door open, sitting up when he left and sighed, heading to her room casually in case she ran into one of the others. Luckily, no one else was in the halls, possibly in their rooms or eating. It was dinner time, anyway. Skipping all three meals that day, normal people would be starving. (Y/n), on the other hand, felt fine, almost as if she just had a small snack. She didn't have to eat much to sustain herself, her body didn't need much unless she was fatally wounded. Normally she was able to heal herself quite easily if it was minor.

Waiting a few minutes, she sat on her bed, staring at the time on her phone. 7:47. She would be able to get there in time. She stood and stretched, popping her shoulders. Striding towards the open window, she sat on the sill, her legs dangling in the air, staring at the ground. At least a few seconds of falling, a minute of letting her body rest from the fall and to feel her legs again, then at least a forty-five minute run. She inhaled largely, preparing herself for the fall. As she exhaled, she pushed herself off.

"(Y/N)!"

With a short curse, Beast Boy ran from her room to Robin's, almost running into him as he rushed out of his room. Both males looked at each other and ran to the other's rooms, alerting them. They obviously had to find her. She jumped out of a window 300 feet high. There was absolutely no way she survived.

Cyborg scanned the ground around where she fell, confused. "Nothing. She's not here."

Robin held his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Meaning she's not dead, didn't commit suicide, but how would she live from that high of a fall?" He looked up at where the open window was, his eyes dropping where she would've fallen and strode over, kneeling to check the ground. "She did leave a trace though. There's blood." He followed a small trail. "And it's going back to Jump City."

"I can see her from here!" Starfire pointed to the streets. 

Raven joined her in the air, following where she pointed. "She's running fine. Almost as if she didn't just fall that far." She pushed down her hood, looking down at the others. "I don't think we should take her back, but follow her."

With a short nod, Robin started running, Beast Boy and Cyborg behind him, Starfire and Raven in the air, tracking her. 

(Y/n) knew they were following her, it was common sense. If they didn't follow her, she'd be worried. She did fall from 300 feet, one of the Titans possibly saw her, of course they'd follow her.

She cursed loudly as her foot caught onto a curb, tumbling forward, but she didn't stop, somersaulting and leaping back up to continue running, only getting a little scrape on the back of her neck and arms. She continued on, avoiding obstacles with ease. She laughed as she took a hard right, opening a trap door and heading down, closing it afterwards, hoping the Titans would do the same. The steel door closed with a creak, causing the (h/c) female to smirk.

Loud roars of laughter and cheering grew as they got lower underground. Taking a peek at her phone, she smiled as she read the numbers. 8:56. Perfect. She had four minutes to get ready, and she could do it in less. The cheering grew as light finally hit the small tunnel. (Y/n) emerged from the darkness and held her arms out as people cheered for her, shouting her ring name, Slasher. Her boss stood on her side of the ring, smirking as his eyes met her. "I knew I could count on you." He kissed her cheeks as she did the same, stepping back as she peeled off her shirt, staying in the sports bra. The scar along her stomach was large and pure white, still healing slowly.

Robin and the others stayed in the tunnel, watching her silently. Robin raised and eyebrow and looked around. "An underground ring?" He said to himself, bringing his hand under his chin.

Beast Boy turned to him. "Isn't an underground ring illegal?" He asked, turning back to look at (Y/n), who was in the ring, getting ready to fight. "Why would she be here? She doesn't look like the type to fight.... Oh." His sentence trailed off as the bell rang and the fight started. (Y/n) went into her defensive stance, walking in a circle to match her opponents steps, maintaining eye contact. 

The male, a foot taller than her, a bit buffer, and a lot meaner looking, growled and charged at her, full force. (Y/n) waited until her got close enough, then pivoted on her right foot, away from him. He expected it, extending his left arm as he ran past, catching her collarbone and bringing her to the ground. She gasped for air as her back hit the ground, not wasting time as she rolled on her side, out of the way of the man's elbow, which came down where her head was. With a short curse she pushed herself up and back into a defensive pose, waiting for his next attack.

Cyborg cheered her on quietly, mostly to themselves so those in the stands didn't hear him. Robin studied her movements, nodding his head every now and then. Beast Boy, though, seemed worried. With every hit she took, he flinched, worried she would get hurt more than she seemed. She wasn't fighting back, which confused the green male, all she did was block his attacks, or take a hit then get back up in defense again. He turned to Robin. "What is she doing?" His voice held excitement, worry, concern, and confusion.

Robin brushed the question off, yet answered it. "She's tiring him out, waiting till he lowers his guard to start fighting back. It's a common technique. Many people use it to get the advantage." He stroked his chin, then dropped his hand. "I'm still stuck on how she fell 300 feet and didn't break anything or died." He narrowed his eyes at the female.

A kick to the head, missed. A kick to the chest, barely touched. A kick to the arm, full blown smack-down. A kick to the legs while spinning on the floor, down the male goes. (Y/n) pushed herself back up and backed away from him, breathing heavily. Sweat sparkled against her skin, dripping from her hair and down the side of her face, some into her ear. Her eyesight blurred a bit, head spinning from being thrown around. There was no timer, so the fight could last forever. They had no timeouts or breaks. No water breaks. It was fight until you fall, and (Y/n) was getting ready to crumble on the ground.

The male was not ready to give up. It was completely obvious. Her boss knew this too, he bet her whole career on this fight, despite knowing she wouldn't win. Her arms felt heavy, her legs shaking violently, her breathing labored and short, heart pounding madly, head spinning. She felt sick to continue fighting. But she wouldn't get up.

Wasting no energy on healing herself, she watched as he stood again and charged. She didn't move out of the way. His shoulder collided with her chest, the shouts of many fans in the crowd, her boss, and others rang through her ears as her back hit the fence, rattling against the impact. The male dropped her, allowing her worn out body to hit the floor. The ringing in her ears were loud, but she could distinctively hear the counting. She had ten seconds. Ten seconds to heal enough to fight and win.

Magic flowed through her veins, running over each wound, healing her sore limbs, ragged breaths and dry throat. She could breath easier again, move more and finally get up. The male had his back to her, giving her the perfect opportunity to knock him out in one blow. She forced the magic to build in her (left/right) hand, standing silently as the crowd started cheering, leaving three seconds from getting out. 

The Teen Titan's eyes widened as the female stood, took a short running start, jumped behind the male, and brought her fist down against his head. He fell to the floor heavily, obviously out cold. The crowd went silent, shocked for a moment, the erupted into cheering and screaming. Some counted from ten, knowing he was down for good.

A man, hair chestnut brown, eyes a dark green, wearing a suit as if he was going to an important interview or meeting, walked into the ring and congratulated the female. She beamed brightly and hugged him, laughing in relief. The adrenaline rushing through her veins faded as she swayed in her place, smile dropping as she fainted, falling forward into his arms, who seemed ready to catch her. She lied limply in his arms. He took the medal that the ref gave her, smiling and nodding at him, exchanging a few words, then picked her up in his arms, and walked out.

Robin frowned at that while the others, beside Raven, cheered her on. What he didn't understand was the white light that filled her veins before she stood again. He wanted to know what she was.


	4. The Bullet

 

Medics rushed past the Titans, ignoring them as they ran into the ring, taking (Y/n) from her boss' arms. Her limp body fell onto the stretcher, one arm over her stomach, the other on her side. Her boss stood next to her the whole time as they took her out of the room, every eye watching as they left. It was quiet, besides a few soft conversations here and there. Beast Boy felt uncomfortable in the silence. He hated how (Y/n) just let her opponent beat her like that, pretend to be down, then take him out in one hit. He saw her as a strong individual, like Raven, but she was different. He was worrying about her, though. His mind racing with 'what if' questions, eyes staring at where she last stood.

An elbow dug into his ribs, forcing him out of thought. Robin handed him a small earpiece, then pointed to where they left. Beast Boy understood instantly. He shifted into a fly, darting towards the steel door. Raven flew up into a corner, blending into the shadows. Robin and Cyborg ran back up, leaving Starfire to join Raven. They stood watch, making sure the boss didn't come back and leave. Robin and Cyborg hid in the alley, making sure no one went inside.

The crowd piled into the hallway and left, leaving the place empty and quiet. Beast Boy waiting until there was no one left to shift into a cockroach and slip under the door, then shifting back into himself.

"Alright, I'm in." His dark green eyes scanned the area, searching the white hallway. So far, it was deserted. "What should I do?"

Robin stared at the small, dimly lit screen on his lap, glad he put a small camera on the earpiece.  "Keep going, it's a long hallway, so there must be doors on either side further in." He glanced up at Cyborg, then back down. "Shift into something small, we can't risk getting caught."

Beast Boy nodded, shifting into a mouse, squeaking as he ran along the floor. A green mouse along a white floor. Of course he wouldn't be caught. No one was gonna see a green mouse. He scowled at himself, running along, making sure to check the walls for doors. So far, it was just a long hallway.

Robin peered at the screen, zooming in to look further down the hall. "Go to the end, there's a door." He mumbled, loud enough so Beast Boy heard, eyeing the man that snuck into the alley, looking around like he was afraid of getting caught. "Once you get in, hide and wait for my signal." He stood from sitting on the fire escape steps, shrinking the screen to fit in his pocket and leaned over the railing. 

Cyborg hid behind the dumpster, glancing back and forth between the man and Robin, waiting for a signal to attack or stay back. Though, Robin did nothing but watch him go into the Underground. Once the door closed shut, he turned a bit, pulling the tablet back out.

"Raven, Star," he said, "there's a man coming in. Don't interact with him, just let him pass. If he doesn't go through the door Beast Boy was in, then interact once you get an idea of what he's doing or where he's going. Beast Boy, shift into a fly and wait above the door. If he goes in, follow, don't interact. Raven or Starfire, if he doesn't go through the door, tell us." He stared at the screen, then looked up at Cyborg and nodded. "Cyborg and I will follow from behind, but will stay in the hallway."

"Affirmative," they replied, getting into position.

The man seemed cautious going into the area outside the ring, looking around as if someone were going to jump out at any moment. He snuck in, holding onto the backs of chairs, head swiveling left and right, sneaking closer to the door. Raven watched, then raised a finger to her earpiece, not letting her eyes leave the man.

"He's going to you, Beast Boy," she mumbled, narrowing her eyes at him. His brown and grey hair was wild, obviously not brushed, brown eyes darting around the room, never focusing on one thing only. Confused, Raven kept to the shadows and got closer. Starfire followed, concerned for her friend.

He looked around warily before entering the room, the obvious click of the lock echoing in their ears. Beast Boy flew above him, keeping enough distance to stay out of sight and hearing range, keeping quiet. He stared at the back of the man's head, sometimes his forehead when he turned around in fear, trying to connect why he was here and what business he had in the room. He didn't seem special. Not very useful anyway. Old man, around late 50's maybe early 60's. Old, in Beast Boy's eyes. Not very special.

Thinking made his head hurt. He hated thinking hard. He'd rather have food. Mouth-watering tofu sandwiches or burritos. They sounded amazing at the moment. He didn't really get to eat before they left. He got like, one bit before Cyborg asked him to go grab (Y/n) and then they had to run after her. Yup. He was starving.

Talking to himself about food made Beast Boy daydream, not realizing where he was going, slamming into the wall above the door, a bit further from the man, but still out of sight. He shook his head and flew into the room before the man closed it, eyes widening as he stayed in place, looking around. The room itself was about as big as the Tower's living room, which was quite large, considering how much room they had. A few tables, like the ones you'd find in an operating room, lied around, a few beds here and there as well. Machines lined the walls, some beside the beds or tables, unused. 

The man made his way towards the only occupied bed, smirking darkly as he did. Beast Boy followed. (Y/n) lied there, motionless, an IV in her arm, a clip on her finger taking her pulse, hair sprawled out on the pillow, wounds from the fight healed, caramel skin covered in new scars. Beast Boy stopped flying and fell a bit, catching himself easily.

Robin growled at the screen, glancing up at the door, then back at the screen. Being in a rush, he didn't have Beast Boy find any cameras in the hall, nor in that room. He quietly cursed himself for it, stepping in the seating area where Raven and Starfire came out of the shadows. He pulled Cyborg over and got in a small circle with them, afraid there might be something or someone listening, telling them the plan.

The man stood beside (Y/n) seating himself in the seat next to her bed. Out of his jacket, he pulled a syringe, full of some type of bright blue liquid. With quick movements, he inserted the liquid into the IV bag, hiding the syringe back into his jacket again, leaning forward on his knees to watch the effects of what would happen to (Y/n).

Beast Boy launched himself at the male, knocking him out of the chair, away from the bed. Morphing into his regular self, he stood guard at the foot of her bed, ready to fight him away from her. He sneered, barring his teeth at the man. He only laughed at the green-skinned boy's attempt, pulling a gun from his thigh holster, holding it at arms length, pointed at Beast Boy.

"Say Nighty Night, you monster." His sinister smirk hinted at his lips as he pulled the trigger.

"BEAST BOY!"


	5. The Failed Plan

Emitting a scream so loud, it could break glass, (Y/n) clutched her chest, glaring darkly at the man. Also known as Jason, to most. His eyes widened, covering one ear, then narrowed at her, cocking the gun once more. Beast Boy's hands gripped her shoulders tightly unable to move, frozen in shock. Blood dripped from her hand, staining her clothes and skin, the wound burning in pain. (Y/n) opened her mouth, no sound coming out as her eyes closed tightly, dropping to her knees, leaning forward as she held her wound. The was a pain she's never experienced. It burned like a roaring fire being put out, but instead of water, gasoline was used, causing the fire to continue growing. It flowed through her veins, surrounding her heart. The pain was enough to paralyze her, but not kill her. It was enough to feel tortured.

Jason laughed at her figure, twisting his arm back to shoot beside the door, scattering the other Titans. He smirked as he blew the smoke from the gun, turning his head partially to look at the out of the corner of his eye, making eye contact with Robin. "Come closer I shoot one of you." He shrugged and pointed the pistol at Beast Boy. "Maybe the green one. He seems to be fun."

Beast Boy had knelt beside (Y/n) rubbing her back, holding her in his arms as tears of pain streamed down her cheeks, chest glowing a bright red, but not from blood. Her hand, stained in the substance, clutched her shirt tightly, her knuckles turning white. Her sports bra was ripped in a few placed, down the middle of her chest, only being held together by the bottom strip, which was thick enough to not be ripped so easily. It was covered in blood, as well as her skin, some still dripping down her stomach and sides. The leggings she wore had holes here and there, mostly ripped around the thighs and calves. Her shoes were gone, possibly still by the ring where she had to discard them, feet scratched from the ring, the leggings, which covered her feet too, hanging only by the stuff on the bottom that helped her keep a grip on the floor and around the toes where small strings connected to the ankle. Her braid, which had been nice and neat in a high ponytail-braid, was hanging loosely from the hair tie, the braid mostly gone. Beast Boy rubbed his hand along her back soothingly, focusing on the rough texture and indents, mostly from when she got thrown into the fence plenty of times.

It only took Robin one step forward to have Jason pull the trigger, the bullet barely missing Beast Boy's head as a warning. He kept his ground, sneering as he realized this man wasn't playing around. He would kill one of the two, may it be Beast Boy or (Y/n), he would do it.

Robin could hear the shakiness is Cyborg and Starfire's breath, though Raven was silent, he could tell she was refraining from fighting him, her aura obviously darker and more annoyed than usual. They would lose a friend if they tried to fight him off- Robin didn't even know if magic would help.

Jason eyed Raven as she levitated, the black magic swirling around her. He only laughed, tightening his finger around the trigger. "Magic won't help you, but make it worse," he warned, staring her down. He was playing a game, seeing how long it would take for them to just stand there, watching as he threatened their friends, unable to go any closer.

(Y/n) could tell the others were debating whether or not to jump into action, risking both Beast Boy's and her life, hoping to take him down before he could pull the trigger. A scene she had witnessed before when she was younger. But back then, she wasn't the one at either end of the gun. It had pained her with that memory, pushing it to the side as she scanned the room, looking for something that would work as a weapon, better than magic, or something that would at least knock the gun out of his hands. (E/c) eyes landed on Beast Boy, meeting his eyes, since she head to drop her head back a bit to look at him. Slowly, a smirk landed her lips, leaning up towards his ear. Understanding, Beast Boy leaned forward a bit so she didn't have to move much, eyes staring at Jason, watching as he eyed them, but didn't pull the trigger.

A brief explanation, a good plan. When (Y/n) finished, Beast Boy nodded and shifted slowly so he sat against the bed, never taking his eyes off Jason, moving the female so she sat beside him, and turned so his lips brushed her ear. "You sure it'll work?" He mumbled, loud enough for her. She only nodded once, then leaned her head back on the bed, one hand still clutching her chest, shaking slightly. Beast Boy took a short, shaky breath and turned to Robin, holding up the sign to wait for instructions, who returned a look of confusion, but nodded and told to others to wait and back down.

Beast Boy held up his hands in surrender as he stood, the gun following his head as he did, Jason's eyes leaving (Y/n), leaving her in the clearing. The green boy kept moving a bit further from her, hands behind his head, making sure she stayed in his peripheral vision, but out of his. Without a word, he got closer to the other Titans, maintaining eye contact with Jason. The male sneered at him, keeping the gun pointed at the boy as he turned to look for (Y/n). She stood from her knees behind him, ready to elbow his head, wincing slightly in pain, but otherwise silent. She met Beast Boy's eyes the minute Jason's left his. A terrible mistake on their part.

Jason turned back to Beast Boy, elbow flying back as he turned, following the boy's gaze, landing a blow on (Y/n)'s neck, the gunfire echoing through the room before anyone could comprehend what happened. (Y/n) head slammed against the wall, ricocheting forward as she fell to the ground on her stomach. Robin was the first to act, shouting for them to go, launching into action as, without any orders, Cyborg grabbed the unconscious female, holding the man off.

Jason laughed as he fended all five off, a golden force field surrounding his glowing body. Without any luck, the four closest to him backed off and ran out of the room after Cyborg, not waiting to see if he followed.

\-------------------

Robin sneered as he stared out the window of the T tower while Raven levitated next to the unconscious (Y/n), working on figuring out what she was. Cyborg had her hooked up to an IV and continued to treat her wounds, Beast Boy beside him, her head on his lap, stroking the girls (h/c) hair. Starfire stayed next to Robin, quite quiet as he pondered about everything that had happened that day. She worried for Robin. He usually was planning something (or thinking deeply) when he was concentrating this hard, which also meant he wouldn't eat or sleep much.

The veins along (Y/n)'s arms glowed a bright yellow, then dimmed back to a dark blue. They flashed like that a few times, flowing up her arms and body, then stopped, only to do it again a few seconds later. The team stared without any words, taking a few steps back, though Beast Boy kept his spot wither her head in his lap, continuing to stroke her hair. Robin knelt beside her, raising a hand to touch her arm. He yanked his arm back violently, standing and shaking it, stepping away from her, a short string of curses leaving his mouth.

"What happened?" Starfire asked, taking a few steps towards him in concern.

Robin shook his head. "She shocked me, or at least her arm did, despite not even touching it." His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the female. After a few moments, his eyes flickered to Beast Boy, who seemed unfazed by her, hand still buried in her hair, stroking it softly, fingers flowing smoothly through her (h/c) soft hair. "You aren't getting shocked?" Directed towards Beast Boy, the question came from Robin soon before he realized he asked.

The animal shifter shrugged. "If I am, I can't feel it." He glanced at the group. "But, not really." His eyes rolled back to (Y/n), sighing as they closed. "Do you guys know what's wrong with her? Why she won't wake up?"

Cyborg moved back to the female and checked one of her larger wounds. "She _was_  shot in the chest, Beasty. Not many survive that type of wound. She's lucky the bullet didn't hit anything vital at that range, plus it went out her back, so I just have to fix that up." He pulled the torn shirt out of the way, ripping it off, making sure not to show too much skin too far down. "She healed most of her wounds from the fight, but after that, the rest are fresh." He turned to Raven, who continued to meditate, not adding to anything. "Anything out of place, Ray?" He asked.

She furrowed her brows. "A lot of things," she replied, "Some I can't explain, but magic is the most frequent thing I come across."

"Magic?" Robin echoed. "That would explain the glowing."

Starfire took a step forward. "So she is like you and I, Raven?"

Raven's foot tapped the floor softly as she came out of meditation, opening her eyes. "Not exactly. She's more of a man-made magic user. The stuff that guy put in her IV-" She stopped and furrowed her brows. "It's not something I'm familiar with... Like a mutagen of some sort." She sighed and rubbed her temple, walking off towards her room without another word.

"We'll ask her when she wakes up." Robin decided, stalking back to the window. "And I won't take no for an answer."

Beast Boy didn't glance up at him, keeping his eyes trained on the female lying down. One hand lowered to stroke her cheek, the other staying in her hair. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning more on the back on the couch instead of sitting up and relaxed. Cyborg ruffled his hair, smiling softly before going back to fixing her wound.


	6. The Night Terrors

(Y/n) absolutely hated the darkness. She hated isolation as well. So, being unconscious, alone and in the dark was not a great combination, especially if you didn't know how to wake up. The obvious flaring of pain was almost unavoidable. With wounds practically covering her whole body, the unknown fluid running through her system, draining her of any magic she tried to use. She felt scared. In the dark, her mind created so many scenarios where so many things could go wrong.

The vast void had no end. No matter how far she ran, how long she ran, in any direction, she never hit a wall or saw anything. The bleakness and silence was unbearable. She was going insane if she wasn't able to hear anything at all. One of her greatest fears were isolation, another was silence and darkness. With all three around her, she felt like she was going insane.

(Y/n) dropped to her knees and screamed, gripping her hair tightly, pulling at the strands, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. Her breath quickened as she began to panic, shaking violently. A panic attack rose through her body, her mind unable to comprehend what she was doing as she rocked her torso back and forth, gripping her hair tightly.

 Her screams and sobs were muted out as a female voice echoed through the void.

_"Oh, she's beautiful. Don't you agree, darling?"_

_"..."_

_"Oh, come on, Logan._

_"If anyone touches her, I will break them in half."_

_"Well, at least you don't hate her."_

_"I'm still teaching her how to be a man."_

_"Logan!"_

_"What? I mean sports and fighting and all that. She's gonna be the son we never had. It's also so if any boy ever hits on her or tries anything, she can defend herself when I'm not there."_

_"... As much as I want to say no, just wait until she's at least three to start teaching her stuff. We can get her boy and girl toys so we aren't forcing her, but please don't harm our child."_

_"She'll be fine. She'll also be the manliest woman there is."_

_"Oh dear..."_

Y/n stared at the floor with wide eyes, tears still flowing freely from them. That voice... Those voices... Those were her parents!

"Mom! Dad!" Y/n shot from the ground and whipped her head around searching for the source of the voices.

_"Do you think she's trustworthy?"_

This time it was Robin's voice, followed by the rest of the Titans. Y/n continued searching, running through the void towards where she thought they were.

 _"Well, if she wasn't don't you think she would've done anything wrong?"_ Cyborg.

 _"How's her wound?"_ Starfire.

_"I've managed to fix her nerves and tendons that were ripped. We were lucky that it didn't hit anything vital."_

_"She,"_ Robin corrected.  _"She is lucky. Not us."_

You stopped dead in your tracks, not trying to find them anymore, listening to the words Robin spoke.

_"Don't you remember what happened with Terra?"_

Beast Boy interrupted, shouting. His voice seemed closer than the others.  _"She was manipulated! She didn't mean to!"_

 _"She betrayed us, Beast Boy!"_ The way his voice sounded, Y/n pictured he was fuming, his hands balled at his sides, glaring darkly at the shape-shifter, snarling.  _"I tried to reason with her and what did she do? She tried to **kill** me instead. She insisted she didn't want to be saved when we tried to help her control her powers and befriend her and she went ahead and betrayed us."_

_"Robin, you can't just expect Y/n to be-"_

_"What do you know about her? Huh? She's an underground fighter, illegal I might add, she seems to be homeless as she has not made any attempt to leave to go back 'home', she jumped out a window **300 feet** off the ground, she uses magic that is, also, man-made as she was probably an experiment. Besides that, we don't know anything. She could be working with Slade for all we know."_

Terra? Y/n heard that name before, in the ring somewhere. At least she found out why Robin didn't like her much.

_"Why can't you just give her a chance for-"_

_"A chance!?"_ Robin interrupted Cyborg, fuming.  _"That chance could turn to the worst. You guys are the only family I have and I'm not letting her take that away! I'd rather go on not trusting her to keep all of you safe, than risk her killing any one of you when we least expect it. I can't trust her because I don't know anything about her."_

It was quiet as Robin seemed to walk off and no one else spoke. Tears welded up in your eyes as the words set in.  _'What do you know about her?' 'She was probably an experiment.' 'She could be working for Slade.' 'I can't trust her.'_ You weren't trusted because of Robin's past. That stung. It hurt badly. Your throat stung as you tried to hold back sobs, falling to your knees.

~~

He couldn't believe how they trusted her so easily. None of them knew anything about her and yet they still helped her. He didn't want to have anything to do with the fighter, especially since she was doing illegal underground fighting, and if he had the choice, she would've been thrown into a hospital to be tended. He was just trying to keep the others from getting hurt. If they didn't have anything to do with her, they wouldn't be in this position.

Robin stopped striking the punching bag, staring blankly at it.

If they hadn't helped her, they wouldn't've learned about the underground ring or would've found that man that injected the girl with some type of liquid. The man could be working for someone instead of Slade or for Slade. He was also using magic, which was a plus on what they found. Then again... Y/n had protected Beast Boy when the man shot him, taking the shot instead, twice. Both BB and her formed a plan that almost got her killed, but saved BB.

He sighed and rubbed his temple, crossing his arms as he paced the training room. He hated the mixed emotions about this girl. He didn't trust her yet without her they wouldn't have found the information they had, making her an important resource.

Robin stalked out of the tower and ran towards the city, starting patrol alone. He needed some fresh air to think.

~~

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Beast Boy shifted in his seat, running his fingers through Y/n hair. "She's been asleep for two days now."

"And you haven't moved from the spot, BB." Cyborg glanced at the green boy, raising an eyebrow. "You need to get up and take a shower and eat properly. Then maybe, you know, she might wake up."

"But I don't want to miss her waking up."

"I think it is best you take the hygienic shower Cyborg offers, Beast Boy," Starfire added.

The boy whimpered, but complied, moving the girl's head gently so he could stand. Not even five minutes passed when Y/n started shifting, fear appearing on her face as she whimpered, but not awake. Starfire knelt beside her as Cyborg glanced between her and his computer, confusion setting on his features.

"It does not seem that she is awake." Starfire noted, reaching out to touch her arm.

Cyborg stopped her, making sure his arm didn't touch her skin as well, shaking his head. "It wasn't just Robin that got shocked from touching her, I did and Raven as well. I don't think it's safe to touch her yet."

"But, Beast Boy is able to hold her without getting hurt?"

"I don't know how, but I'd rather you not touch her just to make sure she doesn't hurt you."

Starfire nodded and placed her hand back on her lap. "Do you think she is alright? She does not seem to be most comfortable."

Before Cyborg could answer, Y/n sat up a scream leaving her lips as she scrambled off the couch. Both Titans moved out of the way as she backed up towards the other end of the couch, staring at them in fear, eyes clouded.

"St-st-stay b-back!" She stuttered, forcing herself to curl up in a defensive ball.

Whatever happened, she wasn't in reality, Cyborg concluded. They way her eyes were clouded and not exactly focusing on them, but past them. He stood and held onto Starfire's arm as she tried to fly over, analyzing the shaking female.

"She's not exactly awake," he stated, "although she seems to be afraid of us, she sees something else. Her mind is somewhere else and is showing her something that isn't reality. She's still dreaming and by her movements and her actions, I'd say it's a sleep terror she can't wake from."

"Should we not wake her then?"

"No, it's not a good thing. It'll cause more confusion and fright, plus we can't really touch her."

Y/n cries were muffled as she covered her mouth, staring dead ahead behind Cyborg and Starfire. Raven stood at the door, ready in case she attacked, allowing Beast Boy to run in. He didn't bother to acknowledge anyone, but knelt beside the crying girl and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the slight shocks sent through him.

"That's not a good idea to wake her, Beasty!" Cyborg called.

The boy didn't listen, gently rocking the girl and repeating the soft, comforting words quietly by her ear, making sure she didn't thrash in his grip. Slowly but surely, her eyes slowly closed and she remained calm, relaxing in the boy's arms.

The three stared at him in astonishment. "How...?" Cyborg tried forming the rest of the question, but couldn't form the words.

"I used to have Sleep Terrors before. My mom would always comfort me but holding and rocking me softly, letting me know she was there and I was safe. I figured it would probably help." He released her slowly and lied her on his lap again, stroking her hair. "As long as I can calm her down and help her fall back asleep, she should be okay."

Her eyes fluttered delicately as Y/n slowly woke up, humming softly as she pushed up from Beast Boy's lap. "Are... you guys okay?" She asked slowly, glancing at each of their faces. "You're looking at me like I grew another head."

"Did you have a night terror?" Cyborg questioned, releasing Starfire's arm, which he just realized he was still holding, and stood a bit closer to her.

Slowly, her face contorted into confusion. "A night terror? What did I miss?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't watched much of Teen Titans yet, I keep procrastinating on that, so if I got anything about Terra and her story with the Titans wrong, it's because I'm using the Wikia site and what I can look up. Please let me know if I got anything wrong so I can correct it.


End file.
